


Memoirs of Dog 1308.

by unityManipulator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Format, Gen, Memoir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: This isn't 1308.  I know what I said, and I know what my ID number is.  But my name is Dog.





	1. Chapter 1

Arc I:  _I'd promise you anything for another shot at life._

* * *

 

 

> I'd like to get away from earth awhile  
>  And then come back to it and begin over.
> 
> -Robert Frost


	2. Chapter 2

Audio log. 1510 hours. ID number 1-3-0-8.

Protocol dies hard, I suppose. These are hardly official audio logs. Ideally, they won't be seen by anyone.   
This isn't 1308. I know what I said, and I know what my ID number is. But my name is Dog.

Complete entry, 1513 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Audio log. 0632 hours. ID 1308.

Can't sleep. Wanted to talk.  
"Dog." Strange name. Codenames are always regular names. Nobody would call anyone dog.  
Guard dog, treated like a dog, beat like a dog when I fuck up and rewarded like a dog when I do well. I don't want to be just 1308. I want to be something more.  
I'm Dog.

Complete entry, 0635 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Audio log. 1846 hours. ID 1308.

Running is good. Training is good. Sniping is impersonal. Handguns are better. Knives are best, I think. Knives and hands. They get messy, but sometimes Boss wants messy. I like when Boss wants messy.  
[A pause, with the jingle of a metal tag breaking the silence.]  
Shouldn't say that. "I like". Don't need to like or hate the job, just need to do it.  
I said a like. I'll say a hate next time, make it even. 

Complete entry, 1854 hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Audio log. 0640 hours. ID 1308.

I hate protection jobs when they go "well". Want it to be messy, want to get the reward of above-and-beyond-requirements. Don't get that without a threat to the mission personage. 

Complete entry, 0646 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Audio log. 2246 hours. ID 1308.

My fault. My fault. My fucking fault. Boss is mad. He found the logs. He... fuck. Can't talk about it.   
Won't talk about it. Don't know anymore. Fuck.  
[Muffled sobs. A scraping and shuffling noise can be heard. Silence overtakes the recording for roughly four minutes.]  
Shit. Forgot this. 

Uh, complete entry, 2253 hours.


	7. Chapter 7

[Hesitantly] Audio log. 0012 hours. ID 1308. 

Can't stay away. Need to get this down.   
Boss controls 1308. He doesn't control Dog.

Complete entry, 0013 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Audio log. 2049 hours. ID 1308.

[Through gritted teeth] Boss was in the showers tonight. Again. With... me.   
Nobody looks over. Nobody helps. Sad part is I'd do the same for my own safety.   
Hard to see it as anything other than them not caring, though.  
I... [a shaking breath] I don't know if I can keep doing this.

Complete entry, 2102 hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't think I don't know about you still making these, 1308. At least you follow correct logging format.**


	10. Chapter 10

Audio log. 1608 hours. ID 1308.

I left. Took my pack and stole some supplies. Camping gear. Food. More weapons than I need, probably, but... [a sigh] I'm attached.   
Bunch of spare cassettes. Outdated, sure, but relatively low-power. Transferred my old logs onto one too.  
Hiding out maybe... a day's worth south of the base? As far as I could get, anyways.   
I'm out. Officially a deserter. If they find me they'll kill me. Good. Better that than going back.

Complete log, 1615 hours. This is Dog, signing off as 1308 for the last time.


End file.
